


Jump Scare

by Engiffyserce



Series: Clea AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Clea AU, First Person, M/M, prompt, rare ship week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engiffyserce/pseuds/Engiffyserce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'JJ/Ray please!'</p>
<p>I was having a few problems today, let me tell you. I had made a bet with Joel; problem number one. I had lost a bet with Joel; problem number two. Ray was in on the bet; problem number three. And now Ray and I stood atop a huge overhang, suited up in our uniforms and strapped into parachutes looking down on a sizable lake; problems number four through ten billion. Joel, being the big ass baby he is, was on the shore, waiting for our arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Scare

"So, what are we doing?" I asked, pulling my arm across my chest to stretch it. The burn took my mind away from the situation for a just a moment, allowing me to take a much needed breath. He looked over, giving a smug smile. His eyes flashed a sort of excitement that I could only remember seeing in him whenever some crazy shit was about to go down. God, why hadn’t I kept my mouth shut?

      I was having a few problems today, let me tell you. I had made a bet with Joel; problem number one. I had lost a bet with Joel; problem number two. Ray was in on the bet; problem number three. And now Ray and I stood atop a huge overhang, suited up in our uniforms and strapped into parachutes looking down on a sizable lake; problems number four through ten  _billion_. Joel, being the big ass baby he is, was on the shore, waiting for our arrival.

      Oh shit.

"You know when you used to to play chicken with someone when you were a shit little kid? Well, I though maybe we’d reminisce a little bit, y’know? Since you lost the bet, you need to jump. Whoever pulls their chute first is chicken. Ready?" Ray’s voice was oozing with mockery as he spread his feet to get a better stance for the leap. I readjusted my headset and information screen, setting it tightly to my head. I _really_  didn’t want to break my favorite pair. I looked over to the asshole next to me, noticing how lose and happy he was. A jump was fun to him, but to me, it was the worst thing in the world.

      My heart was pounding, my breathing was quick and shallow, and I was sweating. I didn’t want to do this. I couldn’t do this. I was done for. I hate fucking heights.

      Fuck you, Joel.

      I took one more look down, finding the drop more dizzying than before. The wind tossed my hair to and fro, scratched at my exposed skin, howled in my ears, and ate up any courage I had. I was going numb. My toes tingled and my knees shook. I was going to die.

      I don’t remember hearing Ray say jump. I don’t remember actually jumping. I can’t even remember when I ended up horizontal against the currents. All I remember is seeing Ray ahead of me and that ambition, that intent, to catch up. The numbness had faded and my sight was sharp and clear even as the land was running to meet me head on. But that didn’t matter; I needed to win.

      I straightened out head first, feeling myself accelerate quickly. The air was sharp against my face as my eyes watered. I was getting closer, but he was still too fast. It figured, considering he was a Scout. Scout’s had to take what was affectionately known as ‘flight school’. They had to be able to scout out areas or situations even from a drop like the cliff we had been on. They’re a special kind of brave assholes.

      Ray was able to feel the wind shifts, using them to find the best slipstream to get down faster. He could move his body just so to get a better angle of his objective. He was completely comfortable in the air. [Not to mention the ground and water alike] He was capable of flipping in the air backwards and forwards. He was capable of slowing down and speeding up within a half second notice. The tricks he could do were outrageous. The pirouettes I watched him preform in the air were amazing and I don’t think he ever lost sight of his target at sea level. It was like he didn’t even think about dying if his parachute failed.

      I guess with all my admiration, I forgot the game we were playing and the fact that I was falling towards the ground at speeds I couldn’t comprehend. When I saw Ray slowing down to pull his parachute, I panicked as I passed him, temporarily not knowing what to do. I couldn’t think to pull the chord.

"Ray!" I screamed, shutting my eyes. I didn’t have control and I was going to die because of it. I was afraid and I was going to die because of it. I was going to die because of one stupid bet.

      Fuck.

      Then, there was a tight grasp around my waist. A pair of skinny, yet strong arms locked in on me. One let go just long enough to yank the primary chord and hook me into Ray’s parachute set-up. Thank god for technology.

"Gotcha," Ray said, letting go of me so he could pilot us to the ground. We were both panting, bodies shaking. My heart pounded in my ears and sweat rolled down my neck. With all my fear built up, with all my panic, the only thing I could do-

      was laugh. It was exhilarating and the adrenaline rushing through my veins was so warm and I’m pretty sure I had shit my pants too somewhere along the way. Ray laughed too, although less haphazardly than me because he had to get us down, safely.

      When we were close to the lake, he unlatched me, letting me drop without warning. The water was cold and knocked a little more sense into me, telling me to throw off my parachute. I watched the surface of the water for a second before emerging just in time to watch Ray hit the water, parachute drifting a few feet away in the limbo between air and water. He popped up quickly, a big smile on his face.

"So?" He said, taking a couple strokes towards me. I sat there for a moment with a blank stare, feet and hands idly treading. I didn’t comprehend what he had asked at first. Until he repeated it, and then I became angry. Did he actually fucking ask that?

"So what?" I shot back, voice pitching with the two syllables. He laughed, throwing his head back so he could float half -assed as he mocked me, once again. I let him have his fun before splashing him, finding satisfaction in his sputtering flail. I looked around, noticing the sun was starting to set. We needed to get out. I looked around. The shore wasn’t too far off. We’d get back to base in no time.

"Your welcome, Jose Jones," He said as if he could read my thoughts, starting towards shore. I rolled my eyes, matching his lazy movements stroke-for-stroke. I hated him so much I loved him. He made shit like this possible for me to enjoy. You know, even if my boots were full of water and I was soaking wet and I had dropped thousands of feet in seconds.

"Fuck you,"

"Anytime."

      The shithead.


End file.
